First Love
by Chibi Mandy
Summary: Okay, this is about Serena falling for Darien, the moon princess is found, and old memories awaken. NEW CHAPTERS ARE UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon in any way shape or form, some guy in Japan did (unfortunately I don't know his name). I made up characters such as Kenya, but that's about it. Oh, and those whose lives are in any way similar to this fan fic I'm sorry to say, but it is just a coincidence. So no, you can't sue. NYA NYA! ^_^;  
  
Note: * * is thinking  
  
""Is talking normally  
  
() Is what it is normally used for  
  
{} Is MY input MUH HAHAHAHAHA! : P: P: P  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
First Love  
  
Somehow I knew that this night would come. I could feel it in my heart, my body, and my soul. I knew that I had fallen hard. I fell in love. Scary I know. Here is how it happened.  
  
~'@ ~'@ ~'@ ~'@ ~'@ ~'@ ~'@ ~'@ ~'@ ~'@ ~'@ ~'@  
  
Sadness was my life, lonliness was in my soul, Tears fell night after night, silently, quietly, softly I couldn't and didn't want to live any more The grief of life was always upon me  
  
Though there was light always with me There was always more darkness to over take it Never once had I thought that I'd be loved Never once did I hold on to the possibility  
  
I wanted to be free I wanted the dark to go away So I cried My tears of anguish and frustration  
  
Tears that were never heard Until one day He came along... -Serena Tuskino ~'@  
  
"What was that?" A friend of mine asked  
  
"I don't know... I was just thinking of my life, and I started to write..." I replied.  
  
"Well... we're going to be late for school if we don't hurry up" she stated quickly.  
  
"Yeah..."I said softly, not really paying attention.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There! I FINALLY have an introduction!! YAY! Okay, I'll see ya around! I don't have too much more to write!  
  
Luv ya!  
  
-Chibi Mandy  
  
the_wolfdog@hotmail.com 


	2. First Love

Disclamer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of the sailor moon characters, some guy in Japan does (Unfortunately I do not know his name((). I DO however own Kenya and any other non-sailor moon characters that do not appear in the awesome show(() so no sueing.  
  
This fic is about Serena falling in love with Darien! How the moon princess is found and there is also a bit of a twist!!!! SO NYANYA!!! R&R!! Note: * * means thinking (not out loud)  
""is talking out loud  
{ } is my input!!  
( ) is just what it is used for normally. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day was new and yet it was dark and grim. Rain pelted at my head drenching me all the way to my toes. First days are always weird and uncomfortable. High school was like a dream. All of those new kids staring their futures right in the eyes. Putting forth their hopes and dreams. Well... Sort of. CRASH!!!! I fell up the stairs and right into my old class mate Kenya.  
  
"SERENA TUSKINO! YOU CLUTZ!!" She screamed. "WHY DONT YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!?"  
  
"Good morning Kenya. Where do we find our classes?" I replied, ignoring her insults.  
  
"Over there" she gestured" on that glass wall... you'd better not break it though! You klutz"  
  
I didn't care. I just wanted the day to be over, before it even started. I rushed up the many flights of stairs of Crossroads Secondary, home of the Sabres. Flying to a seat, I sat down. I could feel eyes staring right into the back of my head.  
  
"What" I asked  
  
"You are in the wrong class Serena!" Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Am I now, Malachite?" I retorted. "She already called attendance and YOUR name was not on it" Malachite growled.  
  
"Fine" I said as I picked up my stuff and left. "I wouldn't want to be in YOUR homeroom anyways Blondie!"  
  
After searching for my class, I finally found it, and took the first empty seat that I came across.  
  
"Hey! I'm Lita... What's your name?" Said a girl with long light brown hair.  
  
"I'm Serena, but you can call me Sere." I replied to her.  
  
"Class! Pay attention!" bellowed the teacher.  
  
"I would! But it never pays me back!" laughed a sarcastic, older looking teen "Hey! She's late for class! Shows how smart she is!"  
  
"Don't mind him, that's just Zoicite, he's a senior at Crossroads... he failed almost All of his grade nine required courses" Said Lita.  
  
Zoicite, or Zoi as everyone called him (even HE called himself that) had the most Crystal blue eyes I had ever seen. He had a nice muscular build and had long brown hair. All of that, topped off with a deep but soft voice, made him almost handsome. Almost being the key word. His snotty attitude was the thing that kept me away from him... far, FAR away.  
  
The teacher handed out some sheets of paper and told us that it was a test to see how well or bad our geography skills were. The sheet had mostly questions about the states of America or the state capitals. There wasn't anything too major. After the test was over, I finally got to say a little bit about myself to the class.  
  
"Well... I am 14, I like to be called Sere, rather than Serena, and I like to draw." I said with a little bit of inhibition in my voice.  
  
"Well, Sere, what is it that you specialize in drawing? I know that there are different Areas in that sort of hobby" Responded the teacher with a smile.  
  
"I like to draw people, real life people, or just doodles people."  
  
"Doodles?"  
  
"Yeah! Doodles'! You know... umm... just random objects that you're not really Paying attention to" I explained.  
  
"Oh! I get it now!" she said with some enthusiasm.  
  
The bell to our next class rang, and the class practically ran out the door. "See you tomorrow!" she said to us as we rushed past her. And that was just Geography! As I searched for my next class. Science. I looked for about eight minutes or so and found it! The class was just around the corner from my homeroom. I flew to a seat, and then got told to get up and move to MY seat. On each table, there was a nametag with each of the students' names and the course overview.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU!!" I cried. As if my first day wasn't bad enough, I had to put up with ANOTHER someone that I didn't particularly get along with, Raye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ SO?! What did you think? I'm getting to chapter two in a day or so, I will not leave you hanging for long! But I'm tired! LOVE YA LOTS!!! –Chibi Mandy! Send Reviews to: The_wolfdog@hotmail.com 


	3. First Love, Chapter 2

"WHAT?! YOU!!" I cried. As if my first day wasn't bad enough, I had to put up with ANOTHER someone that I didn't particularly get along with, Raye.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon in any way shape or form, some guy in Japan did (unfortunately I don't know his name). I made up characters such as Kenya, but that's about it. Oh, and those whose lives are in any way similar to this fan fic I'm sorry to say, but it is just a coincidence. So no, you can't sue. NYA NYA! ^_^;  
  
Note: * * is thinking  
  
""Is talking normally  
  
() Is what it is normally used for  
  
{} Is MY input MUH HAHAHAHAHA! : P: P: P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Meat-ball head! How's it going?" Laughed Raye. She was already on my back about my long silvery blonde hair, styled in two ondago pigtails. {You know, the usual sailor moon hair style ^_^;}  
  
"Please don't call me that!" I said almost sadly. "I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Oh... are you okay Sere?" she asked, her voice full of concern (for once).  
  
"I'm fine, I just don't really want to be here that's all" I replied.  
  
"Oh, okay. So I guess now's not the best time to tell you there's a scout meeting at my place today right after school?"  
  
I just groaned in response. "I don't want to go... I'm already having a bad day and I don't need you guys breathing down my neck about being a bad leader"  
  
This class was actually slower going than homeroom did. First we needed to go over what the stupid course was about, then we needed to be tested on our science skills, and then we needed to fill out some "student information forms". This class was unbearably slow, and Raye was NOT helping.  
  
"So, ondago-Chan! What's up? This class is dull isn't it? Man! I want to go shopping! Blah blah blah blah blah blah!" she said.  
  
I just kept listening to the teacher; well, as much as I could, I did. BRRRRING! The bell screamed at us for lunch! So did my stomach. I couldn't help being a little bit freaked out about tonight's scout meeting though. Raye was going to be upset about something I did during the last attack, or Amy would be mad that I wasn't studying as hard as she was. I felt that we needed help during these attacks, and finding the rest of the sailor scouts would REALLY come in handy! Beryl was throwing Yuma's at us that were almost too much to handle and tuxedo mask was showing up less and less! 'Oh well' I thought. 'Too hungry to worry about that now, it's lunch time!!!' I walked down the crowded halls of Crossroads and found my way to the cafeteria. The line up was unbearably long so, I decided against having lunch there today, so I searched for my next class.  
  
"A 200, where could that be... well... A block is this way, and 200, must be on the second floor, so..." I said out loud. "It must be somewhere around here."  
  
My blue eyes scanned the door numbers, as I finally found the place I was looking for. I walked slowly towards the door, and took a seat right outside of it. My teacher was of course not there, but I spotted a young boy with raven hair and beautiful cobalt eyes, and another one with golden- blonde hair and cerulean eyes. I couldn't help but stare. These guys were cute.  
  
"Hi! My name is Serena Tuskino! What's yours?" I said happily.  
  
"Andrew" said the blonde guy  
  
"Darien" Said the guy with black hair. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh! I'm waiting for my next class, and you?" I replied.  
  
"Same." He said.  
  
"Yeah, so am I" Said Andrew  
  
"Do you guys want to play a game?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Sure!" I said.  
  
"I guess, what is it?" Darien said, running his hand through his hair.  
  
Andrew smiled a little. "Bloody knuckles"  
  
"Huh? How do you play that?" I asked.  
  
"It's easy! You take a quarter, spin it, and whoever stops it's spinning, puts their knuckles down and the person who launches it, gets to flick the quarter at the knuckles of the person who stopped the spinning" he explained.  
  
"Sounds... interesting." Said Darien.  
  
"Yeah" I said.  
  
Andrew was the launcher of this game. He flicked the quarter into the air, and sent it into a spin. The quarter spun as Darien, Andrew, and I flicked it to keep it going. "HAHA Serena! You made it stop spinning!" he laughed. "Put your knuckles down now"  
  
I put my knuckles down on the clod floor and Andrew flicked the quarter very hard at them. It hit me and tore my middle knuckle open, which started to bleed. I winced at the pain, but didn't cry, and I got up to go clean my cut. Darien followed me inside the classroom, which had stairs, and I fell down them.  
  
"Ow!!" I cried, "I'm such a klutz!"  
  
"That's ok, we all have our moments Sere," he laughed.  
  
"Sere?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah... it is cute like you" he shrugged.  
  
"Everything ok?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine," I said.  
  
The bell for us to go to class rang very loudly, and I jumped in surprise. The guys laughed, and I gave them an evil glare. It was as if the whole school ran into this tiny classroom, and right over ME in the process! I looked up, and I couldn't help but laugh! I JUST noticed Andrew's face! It was all marker and pen!  
  
"HAHAHAHA! Andrew! Your face is all marker!" I laughed  
  
"You JUST noticed? Now that's funny!" he replied.  
  
I found a seat, and introduced myself to a girl sitting next to me. This was the class that ended before it started! I didn't even get to introduce myself, it seemed, when the bell to our next class rang!  
  
I scrambled down a flight of stairs, and ran into my next classroom. This was actually a dance studio, not a normal classroom. I got to do some sit- ups and crunches, and then we were shown our first dance steps! It was so fun, this class ended so fast too! I could not believe it! School was already over for the day, and I had to go to Raye's stupid scout meeting! I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, to Raye's temple. I was out of breath and late AGAIN!  
  
"SERENA TUSKINO! You're late again! This is the FIFTH time you were late for an important meeting!" Raye screamed at me.  
  
"I am trying to get here as fast as I can! Just because YOU have a car doesn't mean that I do!" I cried, knowing that she was right.  
  
"Girls! Please! We must continue fighting Beryl's henchmen without fighting each other!" Amy pleaded. "We've got to work together on this one!"  
  
"Amy's right! Stop being late and we CAN finish off Beryl!" Snorted Raye.  
  
"Hey guys! Is this the sailor scout meeting?" Said the girl from my first period class.  
  
"H-hi Lita... what are you doing here?" I stammered.  
  
"Oh, I was told by an anonymous sleeper that the sailor scout meeting was here... did I come to the right place?" she said. I Sweat dropped.  
  
"Yeah, but what do you want with the sailor scouts?" asked Raye.  
  
"Oh! That's right, you guys don't know" she said "JUITOR POWER!!"  
  
A bright green lightning bolt struck her and stayed there for a few seconds, then vanished. There was Sailor Jupiter standing in the very spot that Lita was just a few seconds ago. As this was happening, my cat Luna, bounded right into my arms, and Purred.  
  
"We need to find out where the other scouts are! Do you know who they are?" Amy asked Luna  
  
"I'm afraid I don't girls...Central Control has not told me about the identity of the other sailor scouts, and he's also told me to give you guys these" the black cat replied, pulling out 4 watches. One was blue, one was green, one was white, and one was red. "these are your communicators, you can keep in touch with each other at all times. Please don't break them! They're the new models and Central Control won't give you guys any more"  
  
"Right" We all said in unison.  
  
The communicators all beeped at once.  
  
"That means there's a Youma around! Push the red button to find it's location quickly scouts!" Shouted Luna. "TRANSFORM!"  
  
"MERCURY POWER!"  
  
"MARS POWER!"  
  
"MOON PRISIM POWER!"  
  
We transformed in a swirl of our own respectable colours of light, and ran towards the park.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I'll have Chapter 3 up soon! I PROMISE I PROMISE I PROMISE!!! Heeheehee!  
Anyways, I'm tired, and would love to sleep! Okay? Anyways, PLEASE  
REVIEW!!! I need input! Was it good was it bad? Do you want me to take it  
down? Huh huh huh huh? *Giggles* anyways... I'll post chapter three up  
ASAP! Okay!  
  
Chibi Mandy is outtie!  
  
-Chibi Mandy  
  
the_wolfdog@hotmail.com 


End file.
